In aircraft, electrical bonding of electrical components to a common potential prevents static electricity build-up and provides a discharge path for electromagnetic interference (EMI) filtering that can interfere with electronics and computer functions. Electrical bonding also provides protection from ill effects of lightning strikes by allowing the current to pass through the airframe with minimum high voltage effects to sensor signals and input power to electronic systems. Electrical bonding can also prevent dangerous static discharges in aircraft fuel tanks and hoses.